1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floppy disk accommodation device for accommodating and storing floppy disks and, more particularly, to a floppy disk accommodation device which is useful when accommodating a plurality of floppy disks in a sheet-like accommodation member and using a plurality of such accommodation members bound in a binder
2. Prior Art
FIG. 3 shows a floppy disk accommodation device invented earlier by the present inventor, and is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. H4-35148. The device comprises a sheet-like member 30 and a film member stuck to the member 30 so as to form a bag-like floppy disk accommodation section 50 having a top opening 50a. The front surface of the sheet-like member 3O is provided, above the top opening 50a of the accommodation section 50, with stoppers 30a, which prevent slip-out of a floppy disk 20 inserted in the floppy disk accommodation section 50 by contacting an upper edge 20a of the floppy disk 20. Further, the front surface of the sheet-like member 30 is provided, between the opening 50a of the accommodation section 50 and the stoppers 30a, a ridge 30b for providing a gap between a portion of the inserted floppy disk 20 adjacent the upper edge 20a thereof and the sheet-like member 30. Further, as shown in FIG. 4, the rear or back surface of the sheet-like member 30 is provided with double sided adhesive tape or similar bonding means.
When using a plurality of such floppy disk accommodation devices 10 such that they are bound in a binder 60 comprising a plurality of binder sheets 70, as shown in FIG. 5, each floppy disk 20 is inserted in a floppy disk accommodation device 10 with its upper edge 20a reliably held in contact with the stoppers 30a.
In the above prior art, the floppy disk can be reliably accommodated without possibility of detachment. In addition, it can be very conveniently taken out. Despite these useful effects, however, when using a plurality of such floppy disk accommodation devices in a binder, an operation requiring a great deal of labor and time is required to apply to the binder sheet a double sided adhesive tape or similar bonding means provided on the rear or back surface of the sheet-like member.
In another aspect, the function of accommodating the floppy disk is mainly provided by the bag-like floppy accommodation section. Therefore, if the bag-like member is formed such that it is narrow, although it can reliably prevent the detachment of the floppy disk, it is rather difficult to insert and remove the floppy disk. If the floppy disk is inserted incorrectly, it may cause separation of the sheet-like member and the film member of the bag-like accommodation section from the bonded state.
When the accommodation section is formed loosely, on the other hand, although the floppy disk may be readily inserted and taken out, it is highly possible that the floppy disk is detached in spite of the presence of the stoppers. Therefore, it has been very difficult to form a bag-like floppy disk accommodation section which can meet both the requirements noted above.
It may be thought to form the bag-like accommodation section, stoppers and ridge noted above such that they are integral with a synthetic resin sheet which forms a binder. This arrangement is convenient in that the bonding means on the rear or back side of the sheet-like member can be dispensed with. In this case, however, the bag-like floppy disk accommodation section is provided with a clearance just sufficient to insert and remove the floppy disk so that the floppy disk will not be readily detached. Therefore, when the floppy disk is inserted, the accommodation section is pulled to an extent corresponding to the thickness of the floppy disk, resulting in distortion and sagging of the synthetic resin sheet. That is, the synthetic resin sheet is in to an uneven state.
Particularly with a sheet which accommodates a plurality of floppy disks, the distortion is seriously great. When such a sheet is used in a binder, a considerable thickness is produced. Therefore, the efficiency of accommodation is very inferior, and it is impossible to obtain the proper function of the binder, which has to satisfactorily permit the arrangement and storage of floppy disks.
Further, the distortion or sagging may be a cause of incapability of nearly arranging and storing floppy disks that are accommodated. Moreover, it affects the life of the synthetic resin sheet. That is the life of the floppy disk accommodation binder is inevitably reduced.